Heathcliff (New Animated Series)
This Heathcliff series is a new animated series featuring the cartoon cat character Heathcliff created by George Gately in 19731, featuring the title character, who is an orange cat. It's almost similar to the 1984 series Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats. It can also be a combination of both that series and its predecessor series made in 1980. This series will keep the same setting as in the previous series, but have a 21st century upgrade, such as use of internet and smart cellular phones. The animation style should remain 2D and the format will be almost similar to both 1980s series but with a slightly more modern look. The characters should not be drastically redesigned only to look hideous, tacky, and less attractive like what's happened to some rebooted cartoons like Rocky and Bullwinkle, Peabody and Sherman, the Looney Tunes characters in Wabbit/New Looney Tunes, or the Disney characters in the new Mickey Mouse shorts! This series should follow the example of cartoons like Winnie the Pooh and Disney's House of Mouse, and The Powerpuff Girls, all of which used/continue to use fine animation (My Friends Tigger and Pooh doesn't count since it's a 3D/C.G.I. animated series.) Characters Some of the same characters that appeared in the prior series should/will reappear in this new series. The characters voices should also be almost similar to the prior voice actors even if different actors are used. * Heathcliff: the title character, he is an orange street smart, comical, and trigger-happy tabby cat who spends most of his time trying to turn a dustbin over onto people's heads. Heathcliff is a street cat who loves to fight anyone but will not fight girls. He is a trickster who will also lie, cheat and steal to get himself some food, but despite it all, he is a good guy and is always quick thinking. * Sonja: Heathcliff's girlfriend, a fluffy white Persian cat, who wears a pink collar. Heathcliff is always trying to win Sonja over, although generally she is not usually too impressed with Heathcliff's antics as she is a far classier type of cat. Sonja would often date other male cats that Heathcliff would have to fight, but always ends hanging out and reconciling with him. * Spike: probably the closest thing to a nemesis that Heathcliff has, Spike, a bulldog, is nowhere near as clever as Heathcliff — all brawn and no brains. But despite being strong, he fears Heathcliff and is never able to overcome Heathcliff's trickery. Spike is owned by a neighborhood bully called Muggsy. Heathcliff is able to handle both of them when necessary. * Iggy Nutmeg: Heathcliff's owner who lives with his grandparents. Iggy sometimes takes Heathcliff to strange places and new locations for adventures. * Marcy: a small girl who lives in the same neighborhood as Iggy's family. Marcy always saw the best in Heathcliff and thought he was a little angel. She also loves to have Heathcliff ride in her baby doll carriage, which for the most part Heathcliff is more than happy to oblige. * Grandpa Nutmeg: Iggy's grandpa. Grandpa often shows dislike to Heathcliff, but Iggy and Grandma usually come to Heathcliff's defense. Grandpa Nutmeg was voiced by Ted Zeigler. * Grandma Nutmeg: grandma cooks a lot and Heathcliff steals her food. Grandma, like Iggy and Marcy, thinks Heathcliff is an angel. Grandma Nutmeg was voiced by Marilyn Lightstone. * Ricky Peppercorn: loud mouthed restaurateur who occasionally tries to bargain with Heathcliff. The Catillac Cats (Cats & Co.) A gang of cats that played alongside Heathcliff. When Riff-Raff and Cleo are not around, three of the Catillac Cats are sometimes helping Heathcliff in some adventures or sometimes tease him. They drive a slick Cadillac which could transform into an RV and a boat. They live in a junkyard. * Riff-Raff: the boss, lives in a trashed airplane on top of a junk-pile while using a trapdoor for an exit. He is a small brown cat with a large white cap. Riff-Raff was voiced by Stanley Jones. * Hector: second-in-command, sometimes wanted to be leader. Insecure. His colors are brown, beige, and dark brown. Hector wears a headband, beige jumpsuit, and a neck-tie. He mainly drove the convertible Cadillac. Sometimes Wordsworth would drive. * Wordsworth: is a light-gray cat on roller-skates, speaks in rhyme and always wears a yellow personal cassette player. * Mungo: big, clumsy and not the sharpest tool in the box. He is a large cat with unique purple/blue/grey fur that wears a red tank top and a matching red beanie. The name was based on the character Mongo from the 1974 Mel Brooks film Blazing Saddles. * Cleo: Riff-Raff's love interest, most episodes focused around Riff-Raff trying to woo her. She lives in a musical instrument shop with Bush. She had a 1980s hairstyle and leg warmers. * Leroy: guard dog who lives in the junkyard with the Catillac Cats. Other Possible Characters * Knuckles: dressed in a pink hat and a red-and-black striped shirt, Knuckles and his henchman are not really Heathcliff's enemies — more like a group of cats that he constantly annoyed and/or bullied. More often than not they were after him, because he had tried to trick them in some way. * Pop: Heathcliff's father, he is an orange cat, who is normally in and out of prison, as evident on the episode "Pop On Parole". * Raul: an unknown character. * Bush: a loyal sheepdog who lived with Cleo in the music shop. New Characters New characters can and should be included in the series, like new cat characters or other animals. There should also be humans of other races in addition to white/Caucasian characters such as black/African American and Hispanic/Latino humans, be them main characters, supporting characters, and background characters. For example, Iggy could have a black male friend. External Links Heathcliff Comics according to Wikipedia https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heathcliff_(comics) Heathcliff the 1980 TV series according to Wikipedia https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heathcliff_(1980_TV_series) Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats according to Wikipedia https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heathcliff_(1984_TV_series) Heathcliff Fandom https://heathcliff.fandom.com/wiki/Heathcliff_Wiki Idea originally posted on Idea Wikia https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Heathcliff_(New_Animated_Series) Category:TV Series